Bouncing Off the Walls Again
by BrucasBaby
Summary: Aaralyn and Andy Scott, are cousins and best friends. The trials and tribulations of their frendship is tested and the waters are very deep in which they are going in. Aaralynn is the only daughter of Naley and Andy is the oldest daughter of Brucas. RR
1. Andrea

Bouncing off the Walls Again

Chapter One: Andrea (Andy)

I was in Tric with my cousin who also just happened to be my best friend. Karen had put in a small billiard in a corner. That's where we were, in the corner, hanging out. Aaralynn was kicking my ass bad.

"I hate you." I told her

"Yes well, I hate you too."

I shook my head and looked for my next shot. Nothing was open for me. It sucked.

"Aara!" I said aggravated.

"Don't call me that!" she said in her 'tone'

"Ohh, someone's getting testy."

"No, you are just bugging me."

I smiled deviously. I went over behind the bar and grabbed myself a can of beer. "Want one?"

"Yeah sure."

We continued playing and talking. This is what we did in our spare time. Played pool and talked. It was a great way to relieve stress. Take it out on the balls is what I always said.

"There's a party tonight at the Beach House." Aaralynn told me. "James is throwing it so my mom will let me go. Well, she'll let me stay the night there. She won't know about the party."

"Duh." I told her as I took a swig. I looked at the can. "This is disgusting."

"Tell Karen to get something else." Aaralynn complained.

"Oh yeah Aaralyn, she'll really go for that. I'll tell Aunt Peyton." I made a face. "Peyton. Just Peyton."

Aaralynn smiled and we continued to play. I was beginning to get bored. "Aara, we need to do something."

We heard the door open to the club and quickly grabbed the beer cans and hid them. Peyton's head appeared at the door of the billiard.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"Hey Aunt Peyton!" Aaralynn said in a little too innocent tone.

"First off, you know I hate the aunt part of my name. And second, you guys are up to something." she said suspiciously.

I loved Peyton. She was in no way related to us by blood but she was like an aunt to us. She was very laid back and at some points, very overprotective.

"We're not doing anything. Just hanging out till we can safely go home and do something with ourselves." I explained coolly.

"Safely?" Peyton asked.

"Yes safely. I'm grounded and I really don't want to be around to be bombarded by my dad and my sister."

Aaralynn sighed and lined up her next and final shot. "Corner pocket." she called and easily made it in. I gave her a dirty look.

"I hate you." I repeated my words from earlier.

"I know. You rack…again."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh when she saw the number of games we had played. We kept a scrap piece of paper by the table to see who had one the most games. I had 2 tally marks. They were both because she had scratched on the 8 ball.

"Well you girls have fun and stay out of trouble." Peyton advised and left. I sighed and picked up my beer can from the ground.

"Sorry I forgot my purse." Peyton said coming back into the room. She saw the can in my hand. "I knew you were doing something."

Aaralynn and I gave her weak smiles. "Can you tell Karen she needs a new kind? These are gross."

Peyton shook her head and smiled. "Whatever." and she left.

My phone rang in my pocket, making me jump. From the ringtone I could tell it was my boyfriend, Chase.

"Hey baby." I said when I flipped open my phone.

"Hey." he said back on the other line.

"You have a game tonight don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I'm going to the party at the Beach House. Are you going?"

I looked over at Aaralynn. We still hadn't figured out how I was going to persuade my mom and dad to let me go.

"I'm kinda grounded but I might be able to pull it off. I'll call you and let you know okay?"

"Sounds great."

"Love you. Oh and Chase? Bring Matt with you."

Aaralynn gave me a look and I laughed.

"Yes. Is there something I don't know about?"

"Yes. Aara likes him."

"Andrea Elizabeth Scott!" Aaralynn said, calling me by my full name. "Your boyfriend doesn't need to know about my love life."

I ignored her.

"We would make a perfect double date couple don't you think?" I asked.

"Whatever you say baby. Listen, I got to go. Your dad is yelling at me, again. He hates me now."

"I know. But what do you expect? He's my dad and I'm his daughter."

"Well, I gotta go. See you tonight?"

"If I can." I said and hung up.

"You never did tell me how you got grounded." Aaralynn said as she broke the rack.

I sighed and got ready to explain my story. I took my shot and missed. "I got caught in my room. With Chase."

"And?" she pressed.

"Well, we were making out. And then his shirt somehow came off and then mine did after that. It was like magic. I swear it was."

"Uh huh. Go on."

"So after that, my mom came home but I didn't hear her. So she comes up to my room and sees me without a shirt and Chase's pants almost undone. She said my name loud enough for my dad to hear. So he comes in, sees me in my bra, Chase half-naked, and he freaks out. So he grounded me. If my mom hadn't said anything or if he hadn't been home then I wouldn't be grounded right now."

"You are _so_ retarded." Aaralynn told me with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"You _suck_. I hate you even more now."

"Yes well."

The door to Tric opened again and this time Aaralynn's oldest brother James walked in. He was 21 and had dark hair like his father. He was built up from playing basketball constantly.

"You aren't coming to the Beach House tonight." he said plainly.

"The hell we aren't." Aaralynn told him.

"I'm throwing a party and you can't come."

"And why might I ask?" I put in.

He looked over at me. He was like my older brother, not my cousin. "Because I don't want you getting drunk or getting pregnant."

"I have a boyfriend. It's not like I'd be hooking up with some stranger." I shot back.

"I could always tell mom why you won't let us come." Aaralynn threatened.

"She wouldn't care, I'm 21."

"But she would care if she found out that you were using the Beach House just for that. You know how much she _hates_ parties."

James starred at her long and hard. Aaralynn returned the glare. Neither of them wanted to back down. Finally James broke the stare and sighed. "Fine. But I want no sex or drugs."

"Whatever James." Aaralynn said sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"Okay." Aaralynn said just to make him happy. He turned to me.

"That goes for you too."

"Duh." I said and then pushed him out of the room. "You can go now." when he had left I turned to his sister. "Your brother is so annoying."

Aaralynn nodded in agreement. "Try living with him."

"I already do."


	2. Aaralyn

Chapter Two: Aaralynn

We finished up our game of pool, once I beat Andy 12-3; I'm a bit of a pool shark. My dad would take me to pool halls when I was little and I would play with all the fat biker guys, my mom didn't like it too much but dad did it anyway.

"Dude." I glanced at Andy while I drove to her house, "You suck at pool."

"Sorry my dad didn't take me to bars when I was seven like somebody's did." She bit back.

"They weren't bars, they were pool halls." I smiled as I kept my eyes on the road.

"It's the same thing."

"Whatever."

Andy tied her long honey blonde hair back and turned up the air. Andy and I were very alike in looks, when we were little people would mistake us for twins. She has long honey blonde hair and green eyes that sparkle when she laughs. Her eyelashes are so long and thick. Myself on the other hand, I have now long chestnut brown hair with streaks of auburn when the sun shone, I have my dad's ice baby blue eyes and very thin and light eye lashes.

"Here we are." I smiled at Andy.

"Finally." She groaned.

Brooke came outside and smiled at us. She walked to the mailbox and got the mail.

"Aaralynn, stay here, your mom and dad and the rest of the clan are coming over for dinner." She smiled.

"Family dinner!!!! WooooHooo!" Andy and I cheered at the same time, sarcastically of course.

"Don't get too excited girls." Brooke smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"We won't, believe me."

Andy and I walked inside after Brooke and I shut the door. Ella, my ten year old cousin and Andy's sister, sat in the living room watching Hannah Montana.

"Hey El." I smiled, I got along with Ella, and I was her 'cool cousin.' To Andy she was just a pain in the butt.

"Aaralynn!" She exclaimed. She ran up and hugged me. She smiled and I hugged her back.

"Look what I've been practicing!" She smiled as she got on the tile.

"What?" I asked 'excited'.

The little girl when down in a split which was pretty much flat to the floor.

"You keep that up and you'll be on the varsity squad when you're a freshman." She gleamed as she got up from her split.

I smiled as she went back to watching television. We headed towards Andy's bedroom, which was _all _the way upstairs. I groaned as Andy skipped up the stairs. She loved her stairs, I hated them. My bedroom was the second master suite in our house so it was downstairs and I didn't have to worry about going up and down stairs.

We got to her room, which was practically all blue and black. I sat on her blue and black striped comforter and she turned on the radio and shut the door.

"How are you gonna get your dad to let you come if you are grounded?" I asked while flipping through a magazine.

"Ask my mom and not him. I swear he is sometimes such a douche."

"He's just protecting you-" I tried to get out.

"No he's not. He's just too overprotective."

"Girls! Dinner!!" We heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Be right down!" I called back. I put the magazine on the table and walked out and downstairs, Andy at my heels.

Once we finished dinner we walked into my Uncle Lucas' office.

"Daddy." Andy said sweetly.

"What can I do for you?" Lucas asked.

"Can I spend the night at the beach house with Aaralynn? Please."

"You're grounded." Lucas stated flatly.

"but Daddy!"

"No."

"Please."

"Who else is going to be at the beach house?"

"James, Justin, and Jeff." I smiled at Uncle Luke.

"Yeah, and we both know that nothing will happen with the Scott brothers there." Andy smiled.

"I suppose you can, but you need to talk to your mom about what time you have to be home."

"Thank you!!" Andy squealed.

"Yeah." Lucas smiled.

We then went into the kitchen where my mom and Aunt Brooke were having a glass of wine.

"Mom?" Andy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Dad said I could spend the night with Aara at the beach house. What time do I have to be back by tomorrow?" Andy asked.

"Ten thirty."

"Why so early?"

"Ella's confirmation."

"She didn't come to mine!"

"That doesn't matter."

"I'm not even her sponsor."

"Aunt Haley is." I moaned in my head, because that meant I had to go.

"Okay…"

"Aaralynn has to go that means you have to go. We are going to the Johnston's after wards for lunch, so dress in something… presentable."

"I do!"

"Not always babe." Brooke smiled

"Okay. I think they just don't like me."

"Why wouldn't they like you?"

"I think it's because I 'stole' Chase away from Melinda."

"They wouldn't do that Andy."

"Yeah they would. There always bia's to me."

"What is a bia?" My mom asked.

"A bitch mom." I answered.

"Aaralynn Hope! Don't use that kind of language!" My mom yelled.

"You asked." Andy stated.

"Andrea Elizabeth! Don't a smart ass!" Brooke yelled.

"Sorry." We both said simultaneously.

We walked upstairs and started gathering our things to get dressed for the party, knowing that if we left the house dressed like we were going to be our parents would know what we were doing and we wouldn't be allowed out of the house without parkas and jeans on until we were thirty.

I stole one of Andy's dressy tops that were baby pink with hints of yellow flowers on it and a pair of pink heels and jeans. Andy on the other hand chose a black tube top from Body Shop and a pair of short shorts.

I smiled. "Have you called Chase?" I asked.

"I'll do it now." She dialed his number and told him to be there at eight, and to bring Matt My future husband. I swear he is like a Greek God too. He agreed and they hung up.

We headed to the party in my cherry red BMW Mini Cooper, the sunroof open and the wind blowing through our hair.


	3. Party

Chapter Three: Party

We could hear the music before we even got to the beach house. Aaralynn pulled up and parked in the lawn, not really caring about the grass she was killing.

"Your dad is going to notice." I pointed out.

She simply shrugged and turned off the car. There were people everywhere, dancing, laughing, drinking, and more. I knew tonight was going to be fun.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and knew it had to be Chase. I pulled it out and to my dismay it was my mom.

"Crap!"

I didn't know if I should answer it or ignore it. My mom would be able to hear the music in the background but she would kill me for not answering.

"Hello?" I asked. It came out more as a yell.

"What's going on out there?"

"What?"

"What is going on out there?" she repeated louder.

"Oh, well we just have the music turned up really loud." I lied.

"You're not drinking are you?" she pressed.

"Mom! No. And even if we were you can't say anything. You did when you were my age."

"I learned from my mistakes."

"Mom, I have to go." I told her and then shut the phone, cutting her off in mid-sentence. She called back but this time I ignored it.

"You are going to get grounded again." Aaralynn pointed out.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked her and we headed up the steps and inside.

I looked for my boyfriend. The house was so big it took me awhile but eventually I found him talking to a group of friends on the team. I went up behind him and hugged him.

"Hey baby." I whispered into his ear. I saw a smile creep onto his face. He turned around and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled back and smiled. He always made me happy.

"Guess what?" he prompted.

"What?"

"It's our anniversary."

I was so happy that he had remembered. Of course, I hadn't gotten him anything yet but it was our tradition to go shopping and buy each other something. Last month it had been a new 'outfit' for me and a watch for him.

"You remembered." I smiled and kissed him again.

I pulled his hand and led him away from his friends and outside. He stopped at a little table that was set up like a mini-bar. He poured me a glass of Jack Daniel's. I took it and gratefully and took a swig. I needed that.

I saw Aaralynn in the corner talking with a group of friends but he eye was on Matt sitting on the rail hanging out with his friends. I gave her a look that said go-for-it. She didn't get it.

"I'll be right back okay?" I told Chase and he nodded. I quickly walked over to her and pulled her off to the side.

"What?" she whined.

"He's over there and practically starring at you and yet you do nothing. He's like inviting you over there!" I told her.

"Yeah well," she started, "I just think that he should come over to me." She said making an excuse.

I slapped my forehead to make a point. "Aaralynn, Aara, whoever you want me to call you, I'm telling you that he wont. Do you see how you are surrounded by your friends?" she nodded, "That means that he doesn't want to go over. Guys don't like how we travel in packs. It makes it so much harder. Go off on your own. Give him a chance."

Aaralynn sighed and then nodded again. "I guess you're right. Now go have fun with your boyfriend. He's waiting for you down at the dock."

I turned and found him standing there looking at the ocean. He was _so _cute when he was thinking.

"Okay. But do what I said."

I left my cousin alone to figure out the rest. Tonight was going to be great. My mom and dad weren't around, I get alone time with Chase, and Aaralynn get's to get a new boyfriend. It couldn't get any better.

"I love that you always wait for me." I whispered in his ear.

"That's what I do." He whispered back, his voice deep and rough making me want him even more. "Let's go for a walk."

I agreed and hoped that we would be doing more then walking.

We actually walk. It was a good walk too. We talked about things that we didn't usually get to talk about. Usually we are making out or doing 'other stuff' as my dad would put it. It was funny how it freaked him out to say sex or anything of that nature.

"I love you." I told him. I was surprised that the words had come from my mouth. I have only been dating him for 6 months now.

He looked at me. His dark eyebrows scrunched together and his sharp blue eyes starred at me curiously. Then I saw everything relax. "I love you too."

We stopped and starred into each others eyes for a long moment. It probably was the most romantic moment of my life. We began to get closer to each other until our lips met, our eyes closed and our arms wrapped around each other. I ran my hands through his thick brown hair and pulled back for a breath. We looked at each other again and smiled. I grabbed his collar and pulled him down in the sand.

I opened my eyes to a bright sun. I sat up and suddenly last night flashed before my eyes; Chase saying he loved me, the romantic stars above us, our showing of our love, everything had been perfect. Now they were waking up to the sun rising over the ocean.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Chase said next to me, taking a deep breath and sitting up next to me. "Do you remember anything?" he asked with concern.

"Everything." I reassured him. My bathing suit had come off during it all but we had put it all back on. Getting arrested what not something I wanted to happen.

"We should head back. James will freak when he finds out I spent the night with you under the stars and not under the roof where he can keep an eye on me.

Chase nodded in agreement and gathered his clothes into his arms. I stopped him for another kiss just like last nights. When I pulled back I smiled and then pointed out that he had better put his pants back on.

"Right. I don't want to die today." He smiled. I love that smile. His perfectly straight and whitened teeth gleam. He could totally pull off sexy.

Quietly we slipped inside and shut the door behind us. I looked at myself in a mirror on the wall. I looked disgusting. Sand was all in my hair and all over my back and arms and basically everywhere. When I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere_.

"I need a shower, bad." I whispered to him. I looked at him and he too needed one. I grinned deviously, "Want to join me?"

He returned my devious smile with his own and let me drag him to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind him.


	4. After Party & Confirmation Day

Life After the Party

Chapter 4

Useful links: - Aaralynn's Car

I heard a door shut in the downstairs bathroom. I giggled, as I knew Andy was finally back inside. I rolled over in bed, glancing at my mirror on my wall. My hair was up and in a messy bun, my makeup was still on from last night, I was still in clothes from last night as well.

I don't remember much, I do remember going out with Matt on the dock, playing a game of 'I Never', which I lost because I had, and then making out with Matt until James interrupted us. James sent Matt home and me upstairs.

"Aaralynn?" James asked as he knocked.

"Yeah, come in." I smiled.

"We have to start getting ready. For church I mean." I groaned and looked at the clock it was 9:30 we had to leave here by ten.

"Okay. I'll get Andy and we'll meet you at the church."

"Alright. Where is she?"

"Downstairs.. Taking a shower."

"What time did Chase leave last night?"

"I have no clue, I was sent upstairs by my overly protective big brother before I said bye to him."

"Well, if you weren't being such a slut."

"I wasn't!!!"

"Aaralynn, you barely know the guy!"

"He's a basketball player, I'm a cheerleader. We know each other."

"Whatever."

"Yeah Okay, Says the guy that had a pregnancy scare with Jenny Jegeilski!"

"Shh!" James hushed.

"It's true."

"I know that! I was kind of there! Get ready for church."

"Yes sir!!"

He slammed my door and I opened it once more to go get Andy out of the shower. I opened the door and heard giggling, I looked towards the shower and saw Chase and Andy, getting a little to comfortable. Andy noticed.

"Doesn't anyone knock in this house!" She yelled as I looked away.

"Andy! It's a Sunday! Do you really need to be having sex in the shower?!" I asked.

"We weren't, we were conserving water!"

"Whatever. Chase you have to leave before James comes down here." I said now staring at the window.

"Okay." Chase dried off, kissed Andy and left.

"We have to leave like now." I said. I left her to get ready and rushed upstairs, changed into a baby blue halter dress and straightened my hair. It fell down to the middle of my back. People told me I'm the spitting image of my mom when she was seventeen, I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. I slipped into black heals and grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

Andy was dressed appropriately, just like Brooke had asked. She wore black pinstripe business pants and a baby doll top with her blonde hair up in an elegant bun, with loose curls falling from it.

"Ready Slut Face?" I asked with a grin.

"You bet hoe bag." She smiled back. I grabbed by keys and we headed to the car.

Once we left the house I broke the silence.  
"So, Where were you last night?"

"Sex on the beach." Andy whispered quietly.

"Whatt??"

"Yeah. It was amazing Aara, he just makes me feel that everything is safe and that nothing bad will ever happen to me. Or us for that matter."

"That's a good thing. How is it that you get all the guys without trying and I'm stuck trying to finally get a decent guy."

"I don't know." Andy smiled as she turned on the radio, 'How Long' was on by Hinder.

We sang along and listened to the rest of the CD as we arrived at the church.

"I don't wanna be here."

"Does anyone want to?"

"Your mom and Ella probably."

"Remember my confirmation?" Andy asked.

"How could I forget, it took my mom, your mom, and I three hours to get you to wear the damn dress."

"Aaralynn! We're at church!"

"And?"

"No cussing!" Andy smiled as she got out of the car.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. We sat through the hour service and Ella was finally an 'adult'. The entire family went out to brunch at the Waffle House. Which was Ella's choosing. The Johnston's youngest daughter had gotten sick and we therefore couldn't go over there for lunch... damn. Andy and I were practically falling asleep at the table, we were still a little hung over from last night but not enough for it to be noticed. Peyton, Andy, and I went back to Tric, to play a few games of pool.

"Girls, you both look gorgeous." Peyton smiled.

"We try. Don't we Andy." I shrugged.

"Yeah…" Andy replied back giving me a look.

"So what did you guys really do last night?" Peyton asked. Peyton was like the cooler older sister that neither of us had. We could tell her anything and everything, knowing that it would only hit her ears and never escape her lips.

"Andyhadsexonthebeach." I said quickly.

"Whoa." Peyton smiled at Andy.

"Yeah." Andy smiled. "It was amazing."

"What about you Aaralynn?" Peyton asked.

"Well… I got called a slut but my brother and then kicked out of the party and sent to my room, because I was flirting with Matt."

"James?" Peyton asked.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

We enjoyed the rest of the afternoon playing pool and swapping 'war stories'.

A/N: Sorry for the delay of the update, I got my license and was constantly out. Now I'm grounded for three days. And my best friend insisted that I update.

The review buttons right down there.


	5. Fights and Make ups

Chapter 5:Fight's and Make-ups

It was around 11:30 when I finally made it home to my bed. I collapsed and fell face first. The night before was catching up to me.

My cell phone rang in my pocket and it scared me slightly. I could tell by the ring tone that it was my boyfriend.

"Hey boyfriend." I said into the receiver.

"Hey babe. You sound exhausted."

"I am. I had to get up early this morning remember?"

"Uh yeah, seeing as I was there." he laughed and I smiled. I loved his laugh. I pictured him sitting on his bed leaning against some pillows and flipping through channels with his remote.

"You're so funny." I said playfully.

"I'll let you go. I was just calling to say good-night."

"Night baby."

"Night beautiful." He said and hung up.

I had no idea what I was feeling. The night on the beach with Chase had been amazing. I loved how he made me feel. I loved the danger of doing it on the beach. The thrill, the passion, the lust. It was, it was just amazing.

I got up and slipped out of my clothes and into some blue plaid pajama pants and a tank top. I grabbed the remote from my nightstand and turned on the tv. I don't even remember when I fell asleep.

In the morning I checked my phone like I always do. "One new text message." It read

_Something is wrong with you. Last night on the phone you sounded annoyed. Is it something I did?_

_-Chase_

I sighed. There he goes again, being a worry wart.

_Chase you did nothing. No need to freak out. trust me you did something more than amazing. Words can't describe. _

_- 3 andy_

I took my phone off silent and got out of bed. I had to stand still for a moment. Head rush. I made it to the bathroom to wash my face and try and wake up. I looked in the mirror. I looked like crap.

"What the hell?" I asked my reflection. I grabbed a towel off the back of my door and threw it over the shower door. I felt the ice cold water fall down my back and gasped. A little too shockingly cold for my taste. Quickly, I turned it so it would get warmer. The shower felt good. I felt like I was washing away a layer of filth that was my life.

I was mad at Chase for thinking that he did something wrong like always. It makes me nervous. Like I can't trust him. I've never told anyone about my doubts towards him. I love him. But something is up. I just know it.

My mom was yelling at my dad downstairs. Another fight. Their fights we usually about me and how I was growing up. Mom always defends me. Dad doesn't. I love mom.

I snuck down the stairs to see what was happening.

"I don't care! She wasn't supposed to have him in her room!" Dad told my mom frustrated

"But you let her go to the beach house anyways so why are you getting mad at me?" mom said back

"Because I didn't know there was going to be a party!"

"You are so naïve sometimes. It's not hard at all to see that there was going to be one. We were kids once Lucus."

"I know Brooke but it doesn't mean I want my kids to be like us!"

"Lucus they're _exactly _like us. Andy is what I used to be."

"Look, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired of this."

I quickly went back upstairs. I hated the after math of their fights. Make-up sex. Shudders. I knock on Ella's door and then open it.

"Stay away from mom and dad's room." I said simply. She nodded gratefully and I closed it.

I went back to my room and logged onto my computer. I checked my instant messenger to see if Aaralynn was on. Thank God she was.

Andyiswhatever- hey

Bluedevilbabe- hey

Bluedevilbabe- what happened

Andyiswhatever- did your mom find out about the party?

Bluedevilbabe- yeah and then she called uncle lucus cause she knew that aunt brooke wouldn't care

Andyiswhatever- your right. She did find out and she did call my dad and he freaked out. Mom started defending me

Bluedevilbabe- as usual

Andyiswhatever- duh. Lol.

Andyiswhatever- anyways, my mom told dad that they used to be like that and that I was turning out like her and my dad was like he didn't want that for us.

Bluedevilbabe- damn. So then what happened?

Andyiswhatever- well, when they fight they always make up…

Bluedevilbabe- ewww…that's gross

Andyiswhatever- thank your mom for me

Bluedevilbabe- too bad im grounded too

Andyiswhatever- ooo…my moms not that bad. Lol

Bluedevilbabe- yeah I know. And james didn't help any when he said that he told us to stay in our room while it was going on and that he caught me with a guy making out. Uhhh!

Andyiswhatever- I hate him

Bluedevilbabe- me too

Bluedevilbabe- but whatever. Idc. I gotta go. Im not supposed to be on. :(

Andyiswhatever- ok I was just checking. Thank your brother for me

Bluedevilbabe- will do.

I put up her away message and sighed. I had nothing to do. I went downstairs to my basement. I wished that someone there to play pool with md. It was mind and Aara's game. Whenever we are together we always try and find a way to get one round in. even if she kicks my ass everytime.

"Uhhh! I hate you James."

"Talking to yourself again?" my sister said from the basement stairs

"God, El, you scared me."

"Sorry. Rack?" she asked, nodding towards the pool table.

I nodded in return and she came down to take away my boredom. Thank God.

a/n: sorry guys…kinda short

review down there


End file.
